Our Lips Are Sealed
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: REVISED!COMPLETE!AU Blackfire and Starfire are on the run from their old planet. their parents were killed, their home destroyed. they venture towards earth in hopes to be safe and they find Friends, family, and love. But what little secret can Blackfi
1. Chapter 1

**OoOoh! my first ever...(dramatic silence) REVISED STORY! oh ya, go me. lol and the ONLY reason i'm doing this is b/c i've decided to actually UPDATE the sequel, but i needed to make some editing and then i thought...hm why not edit the first one? So i am! and yes i know! i have TWO, count 'em, TWO sequels already in progress and here i am editing and continuing another one. smacks hand bad ali! but they will be put on hold at the moment, or at least Black assassin II will be, not sure how soon a Twisted Sequel will take, but it should be within the next two weeks i'm hoping.**

**ok why am i rambling?**

**lol who cares rambling is fun! but as i was reading some of my older fics ( Urban Legands Teen Titans Style, Protected Love, etc.) i realized how much i have improved, so decided to make my old, less professional work, more um...better? lol. ok you've probably already skipped this so i'll just stop...now...any time now...wait for it...**

**Disclaimer: Dun own, won't own it, so i'm gonna go cry about it, but while i do that, read this!**

Music starts.

Blackfire: Can you hear them? They talk about us.

Starfire: Telling lies, well that's no surprise.

Blackfire: Can you see them, see right through them?

Starfire: They have no shield. No secrets to reveal.

Both: It doesn't matter what they say, in the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed.

Blackfire: There are rumors, that they misuse.

Starfire: In our defense….silence.

Blackfire: Spreading rumors so far from truth.

Starfire: Dragged up from the underworld, just like some precious pearl.

Both: It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed.

Both: Pay no mind to what they say. It doesn't matter anyway.

Starfire: Hush my darlin'.

Blackfire: Don't you cry.

Starfire: Crawlin' angel.

Blackfire: Forget their lies.

Blackfire: Can you hear them? They talk about us.

Starfire: Telling lies, well that's no surprise.

Blackfire: Can you see them, see right though them?

Starfire: They have to shield. No secrets to reveal.

Both: It doesn't matter what they say. In the jealous games people play. Our lips are sealed. Our lips are sealed. Our lips are sealed.

"Starfire! Hurry!" Yelled a raven haired girl of at least 19. Two young women flew as fast as they could away from the laser fire. They flew through the gates of Tamaran and made their way to a place unknown right now. All they new was that they had to get away before the same fate of their parents become theirs. They disappeared into the galaxy.

"Blackfire! Where do we go! Where can we hide so that we will be safe?" The young 16 year old questioned.

"I don't know Starfire! I think it would be a good idea to go to this planet called earth. It isn't the safest place, but it's the only choice we really have." The black and red haired women made their way through a long journey, and not just the one to earth.

Three days passed before the girls made it to earth. Blackfire carried an unconscious Tamaranian in her arms. She flew around asking for help. But no one could. One told her of where the hospital was, but she did not have any money.

"Please! Is there any one you know can help my sister?" Blackfire asked. The old woman examined the levitating girl.

"Yes. Yes there is some—I mean. There are four who can help you. The Teen Titans. They will be able to help you with your sister and give you a place to stay.

"Where can I find them?"

"Oh, you can't miss it. It's a tower in the shape of a 'T'." Blackfire flew high and saw the tower easily. She flew there and banged on the door. In a few minutes four people answered the door.

"Please! My sister! She needs help!"

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but we're not a hospital." A green boy said. A cloaked girl whacked him.

"Look at her! She's levitating! That's why she came here! And yes we can help her."

"What's wrong with her?" A masked, handsome boy asked.

"She is not use to flying this much, for this long. She is worn out, but she hasn't woken up for a whole day, and she has had no nourishment. I'm scared for my sister."

The masked boy nodded, "Ok! Beast Boy, go get these girls some food, and I mean REAL food. Actually. Just get the black haired—

"Blackfire."

"Blackfire some food. Just the little one some cold water, and a big cup."

"Blackfire, come with me. I'll help your sister. I'll see how weak she is." The cloaked girl told her.

"And you can explain to me why she's exhausted in the first place." The masked boy asked.

"Well, we are from Tamaran, or we were. We do not know the outcome of our old home. Many people were killed by our great enemy the Gordanians. As were our parents."

"So, you aren't in any kind of trouble. Nothing at all, or with the law on your planet?"

"No! I mean I've of done some things I'm not proud of, but please! My sister is the most purest thing alive! She'd never hurt a living thing in her life! She hates fighting—

"Fighting? You fight?"

"Yes, my sister and I have a gift to use star bolts."

"So you two were warriors on your planet then?"

"Not exactly. All Tamaranians are trained in the art of combat, for defense purposes, but it was mostly stressed and my sister and I. partly for our gifts, and partly for the fact that we're of royal blood and are expected to be experts at fighting."

"You and her are princesses?"

"Yes, and Starfire and I greatly need your help! Please say you'll help us if the Gordanians should find us somehow."

"Of course we will, but on one condition. You and your sister join the Teen Titans. We could use your abilities."

"Oh! If course! But, only when my sister is well."

"Yes, of course. By the way my name is Robin. The green one is Beast Boy. Then there's Cyborg and Raven."

"Many thanks to you all for helping me and my sister."

"Welcome to the Teen Titans Blackfire."

Starfire fluttered her eyes open, but shut them a bit once the light hit her eyes. She saw figures standing all around her.

"Starfire! Oh Starfire you're awake!" Blackfire exclaimed.

"Where, where am I?" Starfire asked confused.

"You're in Titans Tower, on earth." Robin told her.

"How did I get here?"

"You passed out. Dear sister forgive me for pushing you so hard!" Blackfire pleaded.

"Of course I do. But, why are we here?"

"Because, you needed help. You were very weak. And you are also a Teen Titan now. We fight crimes and do good." Cyborg told her. She smiled and shot up.

"Friends! Oh what wonderful news!"

"Starfire! Take it easy!" Robin told her.

"Forgive me, but I am excited to be in company of new friends so soon! Please tell me your names!"

"Cyborg."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"And Robin."

"Friends! My sister and I are happy to be apart of your team!"

A week has passed and the two new members love it on earth. Blackfire seems more laid back but Starfire is questioning everything she sees with Robin. She has gotten along with all of the titans, well not really Raven, but Raven takes time for her to really warm up to you. She did just get used to Beast Boy. Starfire sat in her room, staring out the window one day. Robin came in.

"Starfire? Are you ok?"

"Yes Robin. I am fine."

"Are you sure?" Starfire shows a look of despair.

"No. Robin, I have lost the only home I have ever known, terrible men are after me and my sister, and my parents are gone. I fear there will always be a little piece of my heart missing."

"I know how that feels. All of us do. I lost my parents when I was nine. Raven's mom died and her father hates her as much as she hates him. Beast Boy doesn't know where he's from and Cyborg's family died in a car accident and he was only one saved. That's why we stick together. All of us are a family Starfire. That includes you to." Starfire smiled at him, "But, why are these Gordanians after you?"

"I do not really know. They came and began to attack one day. We are a peaceful planet and are not very well prepared for war. Many were killed, as well as our parents. They held them off for me and my sister to escape. They were after me and her unparticular. I don't know if they mean to kill us or wed us for total control over the rest of our planet. But I fear anyway."

"Don't worry Star, we'll protect you and your sister when the time comes. But I don't think they'll find you here." Starfire smiled and he left, but then she held a look of concern and wonder.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthios. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthios." Raven sat in her room meditating. She did this peacefully when something flashed in her mind. She gasped, losing her concentration she left her room, "Robin!" She saw him passing down the hall.

"Yah?"

"Trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I don't know. But I know something bad is going to happen in the near future." They entered the front room.

"Whoo! Cyborg you're a dead man! I've so got you beat!"

"I don't think so little lady!" Blackfire and Cyborg were play on the gamestation. The victory sign flashed on the screen indicating Blackfire had won.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Starfire crashed through the room.

"Blackfire! The Gordanians! They are here!"

"What!" She exclaimed, "That's not possible. They can't know we're here! There's no way!" Raven stood looking out the large window.

"You can tell them that after they've caught you." She said as the team headed over to the window and saw a large red ship heading their way.

"They're after you, or something you have." Robin eyed them a little accusingly.

"We do not have anything, Robin!" Starfire said honestly. His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Ok! Titans! Go!" They made their way to the roof top and were greeted by laser blasts.

"Starfire! Let 'em have it!" Robin shouted and Starfire Star bolted the guns on the ship.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg yelled, Starfire blushed. The ship landed and large, disturbing looking creatures stepped out.

"Give us the Tamaranians!" Robin stepped defensively in front of Starfire.

"You want them! Try and take them!" He said warned.

"They have something! Give it to us!"

"We have nothing!" Starfire claimed.

"You have the Klafayodin! You will give it to us!"

"It is not yours to claim!" Blackfire yelled, "Besides! It is not yet in its power! It would be useless to you! And it won't unlock its power around you! Only here can it do so!"

"She is right." Another creature said, "It will only bloom at a certain time. The princess will know better and we will know when it blooms! We can come for it then….before it can gain its actual power!" The head Gordanian grunted.

"Very well. We shall return when it has bloomed, AND we shall take you two back! To marry!" They returned to their ship and flew off.

"You guys have to marry those things!"

"Yes." Blackfire said. Robin starred at her.

"You said you didn't steal anything.

"She didn't," Starfire began, "the Klafayodin is Tamaranian's most beloved star. It belongs to us!"

"Where is it?"

"I do not know. No one knows what it is, except for my parents. I'm only guessing that they told Blackfire."

"Well? What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, no. I can't tell you. It's for your own safety. Please, you must understand. Especially you two." She looked at Robin and Starfire. They glanced at each other puzzled.

"Alright dear sister I shall not pressure you to tell. I give you my trust." The rest of the day went on and Robin was in his research room, working on the Slade case. Some one came in without knocking, though he didn't notice or see because he had a large newspaper in front of him, reading an article on Slade. A hand pulled the newspaper down.

"Hey!"

"Ok, spill." Blackfire said.

"Huh? Blackfire what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know. I mean it's so obvious. You're totally crushing on my sister." Robin blushed.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! You're more obvious than a flabernong in a blorftee." Robin looked at her puzzled.

"Well since I don't know what that is in what, then it doesn't apply to me."

"Oh please. Either way you are sooooooooo obvious! Why do you even fight it?"

"Because!" Robin stopped himself and then sighed in defeat, "Because she's a princess. And I'm…..

"A nobody compared to her?" Blackfire simply said. Robin winced.

"Yah, a nobody." He left his own room and headed for the living room.

**omg you've NO idea how many bad stupid mistakes i made! i was smacking myself for the carelessness! oh well, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two, fully revised! oh! and a warning for you first timers, this is a bit of a um...lime? is that what it's called? anyways, it's not a lemon or 'sex scene,' but mildly descriptive. i'll put up a separtion line thingy for it. it's really not that bad but i don't wanna get reported 0.o**

**disclaimer: oh yes! i, a sophmore in highschool who currently has _looks in wallet_ two dollars and 17 cents, own the Teen Titans. BOW TO ME! **

**(real)disclaimer: um yah, right.**

"Starfire! Starfire could you come down here for a moment! I need your help with something!" Blackfire yelled from the basement.

"Coming sister!" Starfire made her way down the stairs and looked around for her sister, "Blackfire?" she heard a menacing chuckle and turns around and gasps.

a while later

"Hey! Blackfire we're going out for pizza! Come on!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh, no thanks I'm not hungry."

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Oh, she's taking a nap. She was really tired, I guess she hadn't gotten such a great night sleep. I'd leave her be."

"Well, ok." Robin said unsurely. They left for pizza and Blackfire made her way down to the basement. She turned on the lights and reveals a tied up Starfire, with duck tape on her mouth. Blackfire rips it off. Starfire yells in pain.

"Blackfire, why are you doing this?"

"Well I can't have those Gordanians take you before I can get all the power I need." She holds up a strange looking device, "They can have you after I've sucked the Klafayodin star out of you." Starfire gasps.

"I, I am the Klafayodin Star?"

"Yes, and I'll let you go, but only because I need for you to be unlocked. But you squeal any of this to the titans and a certain Boy Wonder is done for. Are we clear?" Starfire looked down in defeat.

"Yes."

"Good." She unties her and Starfire goes to her room and weeps and eventually falls asleep. The titans return and Robin goes to Starfire's room.

"Starfire?" He whispers. She stirs.

"Hello Robin."

"Hi. Did you get a good rest?" Starfire wanted to say no, but she tried to smile.

"Yes, I had a wonderful sleep." She lied. She felt awful lying to Robin, but she wanted to protect him, "Where is my sister?"

"Oh, um. I dunno."

"Oh, alright."

"Sorry."

"No, it is okay." She gets up and they leave the room. They get out to the front room.

"You guys! Sit down we're about to watch a movie!" Beast Boy yells.

"What movie?" Robin asked.

"Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. Cyborg joined in with him in cheers of happiness.

"I do not understand Raven. Why are they so happy?"

"It's only the best movie ever!" Cyborg shouted. He then said in a british accent, "I'm not dead yet!"

"I'm actually getting better!" Beast boy followed.

"I think I'll go for a walk." Cyborg finished and they burst out laughing. Starfire began to because the boys were getting so into it. They watched the movie and were laughing almost the whole time except for Raven of course but even she laughed a bit on some scene like the killer rabbit and the Knights of Nee. After the movie was over it was late. They all headed to bed. Robin walked with Starfire to her room. They were saying their goodnights when they began to get a little closer with each word. Just as they were about to kiss Starfire realized what Blackfire meant. To be unlocked would mean to loose all her purity! It was so obvious now! She stopped herself.

"Robin I can not." Robin pulled away a little embarrassed and a little confused, "I mean. Oh Robin! I do want to but I can not. And I can not tell you why. I am sorry." Robin was about to ask why she couldn't but stopped himself. He merely nodded and began to walk away when Starfire could not control herself. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her lips. He was taken by surprise but soon began to kiss her back. She parted and said, "Good night." And went into her room. Robin stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, but walked away to his room. Starfire stood against her door trying not to cry. She put her hand to her mouth and tears began to fall and she slid down the door crying.

"Don't try and fight it." Blackfire said in the dark. Starfire gasped, "The sooner you get it over with the easy way the sooner it will be done with."

"What do you mean the easy way?"

"Well, you could either screw him or I stab you in the stomach."

"Might as well, you have already stabbed me in the back." Blackfire chuckled.

"Oh, but I don't want to kill you. You see, if I do it only gives me most of the power. I want all of it."

"You will not get any of it! I will find a way to stop you." Blackfire laughed.

"Oh please Starfire! There's no way you'll be able to beat me. I have the advantage. I can kill your little boy friend at my own will."

"It will not be so easy. He is the better fighter than you."

"True, but I've got you to make him give so that you'll give in! Isn't that funny!"

"You make me sick."

"Well, then you should get some rest. I wouldn't want my baby sister to get sick." She left the room and Starfire to cry more.

"What am I going to do?"

The next morning Robin was reading his paper when he saw Blackfire come in.

"Good morning Robin."

"Morning Blackfire."

"Tell me, is Starfire up?"

"Um, gee I dunno. She hasn't come out yet, so I don't think so but sometimes she'll go up on the roof early in the morning." She smiled.

"Thank you." She made her way to the roof top and saw Starfire gazing out to the horizon.

"You know, if you don't do it the simple way, we'll have to do it the hard way."

"I would rather that then be with robin for the wrong reasons." Starfire looks at her, her gaze is full of sorrow, "I will die when you take it from me, won't I?"

"Well, no. not exactly. You will survive, but you'll lose everything about yourself. But hey! You'll be alive, and with Robin."

"I can not be with Robin if I feel nothing for him."

"Please sister! I really don't wish to kill you! Not just because of the power thing but because it will be a little difficult to kill you. I'll give you more time to think about it. But if you don't make the decision, I will." Blackfire leaves. Starfire allows a few tears to fall. Starfire did not leave the roof top at all. It was at 11:00 that Robin opened the door to the top of the tower.

"Starfire, are you alright? You've been up here for four hours. I think maybe you should come down."

"No." she said simply. Robin's eyes turned to a concerned and determined look.

"What's wrong." he said sternly. She closed her eyes tight.

"I can not tell you." He comes and stands in front of her.

"Yes you can! Something's been bothering, hurting you, since yesterday! I can't stand it any longer."

"You…you could tell?" Robin's eyes softened.

"Yes, I can't bare to look at your eyes now. Something has terrible hurt you and I want to know what it is and I want to know now."

"I can not! I can not risk it!" she flew into his arms and buried her head in his chest, "I do not want to die but I do not want you to in my place."

"Who said me or you has to die?" She braced herself, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't bare a life without loving Robin, but she wouldn't live without him.

"Blackfire."

"What?" He said harshly, and surprised.

"I am the Klafayodin. It is in me. I hold a great power that is not yet released, and Blackfire wants it. She has a Tamaranian tool that can suck the power out of me. She can either kill me and only get most of the power but not all of it. Or, my destiny happens. The way for all of my power to be unleashed is for me to engage in the intimate activity between a man and woman. It is part of my destiny for it to happen, for my powers to surface, and you are a part of my destiny." Robin blushes at what he is meant to do with Starfire, "I can not do what I am meant to do because when she steals the star than I will still be alive but I will have no feeling. And I could not live my life without…..loving you Robin. I can not live a life without any feeling at all! And so if she kills me, well, she would probably kill you all."

"But, why won't you be able to control your powers before she comes?"

"Because, she has some sort of thing that will let her know when my power is released. Any where in the city she will be able to find me quickly before I will have time to fully gain control of my powers."

"Then let's go somewhere out of the city, out of the state! Even out of this world! We can do what has to be done and it will give plenty of time for you to gain the control you need! She won't even be able to touch you!"

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yah, and I've got a plan."

The rest of the titans sat in the living room doing whatever and in a few minutes Robin came down. Blackfire eyed him suspiciously, "Where have you been Robin?"

"Oh I've been in my research room. I'm just taking a break, then heading back. Anything going on?"

Blackfire gave her approval, "no nothing out of the ordinary. Hey, where's my sister at?"

"Um, I think she's in her room, reading maybe. I don't know."

"Ok, thanks." Blackfire waits for Robin to leave before she gets up and heads for Starfire's room. She goes in and sees that Starfire is fast asleep with a book on her stomach, open. She picks it up and folds the page and closes it. She leaves the room. As soon as she's completely gone Robin gets out of the closet and Starfire gets up.

"C'mon! we only have so much time!" The quietly hurried to the top of the tower and flew off, but on the side so the others could not see through the window. They flew far off out in space, to a little planet that showed no signs of life around, "OK I think this is far enough. Will you have enough time to gain control of your powers by the time she gets here?"

"Yes I believe so." Robin looked around.

* * *

**_lime warning!_**

"Well, I guess, we should uh, well. Um, hehe, you know. Get to it. I mean, only a matter of time before she realizes that we're gone." They stood there a little unsure before Robin made his way closer to her, a little nervously. He put his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his arms and he bent down and lightly kissed her. She kissed back and he kissed a little harder this time. By each one the kisses got more passionate, his hands fully wrapped around her waist, and now she had one arm around his neck and her free hand on his face. He kissed her neck and then up to her chin and then her lips again. They made their way to the ground, and things got more passionate. Starfire was still grasping what this feeling was. It was all new, and mostly coming from Robin. Lust, that was it. She loved the feeling Robin was showing. She began to love it more with the less clothing she wore. Time passed and the pleasure she felt was almost too much to bare. Robin collapsed and he was breathing harder than Starfire. He looked up at her and she kissed him. In a few moments they had their clothes on and sat next to each other, unsure of what to say. All of a sudden, a light began to emit from Starfire stomach area.

**_Lime Warning over (okay, was it serously THAT short?)_**

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, and she was swallowed in the glow. Out of no where it completely disappeared, "Starfire! Are you all right?"

"I, I believe so."

"How will we know if you've gained the power?"

"I do not know."

"Well, Blackfire will be here shortly."

"I already am." The two look and see her, eyes glowing purple and full of rage, "Now, at least you did this the easier way." She held up the device that would drain everything Starfire was.

"No!" Robin jumped in front but Blackfire Star bolted him. He cried in pain as he was hit and then hit the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. She saw his lying form and was suddenly full of rage. Her eyes grew green and instead of firing a star bolt, it was more of a twister heading for Blackfire. Blackfire gasped in surprise and the twister like attack hit her head on. She hit the ground with a loud thud and moaned in pain. She stood up only to be attacked by an electric like star bolt the size of a boulder. She fell in defeat. She stood again.

"You may have won this round, but I'll be back! You can count on it sister!" Blackfire flew far off and was out of sight very quickly.

"Robin!" she flew to him, Robin looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, that wasn't too bad."

"Robin are you alright?" Robin sat up and replied jokingly.

"Am I alright? Starfire, your sisters gone, you're alright, and we had sex. I think I'll pull through." Starfire giggled a bit and picked him up as they headed home.

**and that's chapter two! woot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okkie dokkie! this is the last chapter, but there's a sequel so do not despair! (silence) um yah, well it's there if you have nothing else better to do!**

**disclamier: you know, it would be grand and all, but too much responsibility 0.o DON'T OWN IT!**

Robin and Starfire got back to earth and finally to Titans Tower, where they told everyone about everything. By the end of the story, every one stood there, mouth agape.

"So, what you're saying, although Starfire is super powerful, she's still in danger? From what, the Gordanians? She'll be able to blast their butts to another galaxy! What do we have to worry about?" Cyborg asked.

"Her sister. There's no doubt she'll be back, and I'm sure she'll figure out a way to get Starfire. I know it's unlikely, but it's good to keep a sharp eye out." Robin said.

"Robin's right." Raven agreed.

"So Starfire, how are you feeling?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh, I feel perfectly fine." Starfire said.

"Even so, I think you should get some sleep." Starfire nodded sleepily.

Starfire awoke to a weird feeling on her back. When she regained her senses she realized someone was stroking it. She looked behind her and saw Robin there. He noticed she was awake and smiled, "Morning Starfire. I can see you had a good night sleep."

"Wha?" She asked, still under a sleep spell. She looked at her alarm clock that read 11:47." Her eyes went wide and she shot up, "Oh my! I have slept in much too long!" Robin laughed.

"Don't worry about Star, it's ok. You were really tired and there haven't been any emergency's." He bent down and kissed her, "Go ahead and get dressed, we'll be out in the living room." She got dressed and headed out, only to be greeted be the alarm, "Titans! Trouble!" they headed out to meet Plasmas at a nuclear power plant. Cyborg blasted him and Raven telekinetically threw a pipe at him, but each thing went through him, "Starfire! Let him have it!" She sent and electrically charged twister like star bolt and he fell. Then she and Raven bent metal poles around him and dumped him in nuclear waste, the kind that melts him.

"Oh man Star! You kick ass!" Starfire looked confused.

"He means, you did really good." Robin said.

"Oh!" she blushed.

"Dude! I didn't even get to do anything!" Beast Boy complained.

"You'll get over it." Raven said flatly. Beast Boy scowled. They headed back to the Tower only to be greeted by the Gordanians.

"Give us the Tamaranian!"

"Not on your life!" Robin said. The Gordanians tried to take her, but she blasted them away.

"Man Star, it's almost like you don't need us." Cyborg said.

"Oh no friends! I am sorry, I do not mean to be likes this."

"Yah you guys lay off, she can't help it." Robin defended.

"Robin's right," Raven agreed, "It's not her fault. She has a lot to worry about, like her sister, who will probably be back soon, and not unarmed."

Boy was Raven right! Later on they got an alarm call saying Slade was up to something. They made their way to the warehouse where the trouble was. They got their and had to fight off many of his little minions. During all this Starfire was blasted hard by something. She fell to the ground. She stood up only to be greeted by a deathly pain in her stomach. Right in front of her was Blackfire. She looked down and saw a knife now embedded into her stomach. Robin looked over and his eyes shot wide open in horror.

"No!" he yelled. Blackfire twisted the knife and bit before she pulled it out and walked off. She couldn't get the power, but she had the joy of killing Starfire. Robin ran to Starfire as she fell to her knees. Slade's workers ran off. Robin caught Starfire before she hit the ground, her hands over her wound, "Starfire!" he moved her hands and looked away for a brief moment before looking back at her, "No, you…you can't leave me. No! You have to fight it!"

"Robin?" she said weakly.

"I'm here." The titans gathered round.

"I am…I am so cold." Raven turned away and a few tears fell from her eyes. Robin's tear drops began to fall on Starfire.

"No."

"Robin," she winced, "You must, stop Blackfire. Slade was a trick. You have to stop her, please?"

"No! She doesn't matter right now!"

"I am telling to go now Robin! Please!" Robin looked up at Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were bawling.

"Raven? Is there anything you can do?" Raven wiped away her tears.

"I can try, but I just don't know." Robin stood up and began to go after Blackfire. He found her about to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" He threw a birdarang at her and she fell.

"Back off! I've done what I must! You'll get over it!" Robin lunged at her. He never had hit a girl before but he didn't care now. He was going to get Blackfire for what she's done. They fought, and they were equally matched, but that's only because she had powers to help her along. She was about to charge him when he threw his birdarang. It hit her side and she yelled in pain as she began to bleed. She laid on the ground, "Doesn't matter if I die. I still have one great consolation prize. A friend of yours who I'm sure is dieing to see you." She fell and Robin came to his senses.

"Starfire!" he ran to where she laid before and saw the three standing in front, sad faces.

"I'm sorry." Cyborg said, as they moved out of the way to reveal Starfire's still lying form. Robin dropped to his knees and picked up her form. He looked at the titans, tears flowing. He saw Raven with a bulge coming out of her but didn't care about anything right now.

"Robin, I tried to save her. I'm sorry. All I could do was save her power source. Sure, it took a lot out of me to do what I have done but, it was worth it." Raven said.

"Why, because we have a lot more power now? Is that it? I don't care! I don't care about that! I don't care about whatever came out of her which led her to this!" He motion to Starfire.

"You don't?" Raven asked flatly. Robin looked up at her in confusion. Raven smiled a bit and revealed out of her cloak a tiny baby girl. Robin's eyes went wide. He stood up, "Still don't care…..about your child?" Robin started crying again, but not out of sorrow, but happiness. Raven placed the tiny baby in his arms.

"But…but how?"

"Well Robin, when a man loves a woman," Beast Boy began but Cyborg pushed him down.

"I told you it took a lot out of me to speed up the process before it was too late. I was lucky enough that the baby was the power, not Starfire exactly." Robin smiled down at the baby, that he held in both the palms of his hands. It was so tiny. He could already see the dark hair. The baby opened her eyes and revealed a beautiful color of green. She looked and Robin, and Robin looked at her, and she smiled.

"Hello Mari, I'm your daddy."

**Aw tear. yes! i changed the name! this was waaaaaaaaaay before i knew about nightstar so yah, this is better. hope ya enjoyed! lovies you all!**


End file.
